Soirée alcoolisé Kabby
by Redlish
Summary: Quand Marcus propose une bouteille d'alcool à Abby, ça peut rapidement déraper... Kabby, of course.


_Alors me revoici, comme prévu, avec un OS sur Kane/Abby dont j'ai l'idée depuis quelques semaines maintenant. Malheureusement, je n'aime pas du tout le rendu. J'ai écris deux OS différent et des deux, c'est celui qui me "convient" le mieux. J'essaierai de faire mieux la fois prochaine, promis ^^ ._

Son corps vibrait au contact du sien, frissonnant à chacune de ses caresses, de ses baisers sur sa peau alors qu'elle cherchait à reprendre possession de ses lèvres si douces, blottissant un peu plus son corps contre le sien dans l'obscurité de ses appartements et n'ayant pour seuls témoins, les étoiles. À califourchon sur lui, elle pouvait sentir tout contre elle, l'envie qu'il éprouvait uniquement pour elle en cet instant si précieux. Elle laissa ses mains se perdre dans ses cheveux pour finir dans sa nuque contre laquelle, elle appuya afin d'approfondir ce baiser où leurs langues se rencontraient, gémissant de bien-être sous cette douce étreinte. Elle sourit tout contre ses lèvres en sentant ses mains se saisirent de son haut qu'il lui retira avec lenteur, ne lâchant sa bouche qu'au dernier moment, comme par crainte que ce précieux instant ne s'envole si jamais il s'éloignait trop longtemps de ses lèvres. Lèvres qu'il quitta finalement pour venir s'aventurer dans son cou, puis jusqu'à sa poitrine alors qu'elle se cabra comme pour s'offrir à lui, et à lui seule cette nuit…

\- Tu as conscience que c'est illégal.

\- Oui mais j'ai aussi conscience que tu en as besoin.

Abby ne pouvait nier l'évidence à l'heure actuelle et surtout face à Marcus, qu'elle connaissait depuis toujours. Alors elle se saisit de la bouteille d'alcool brun et en avala une gorgée qui la fit grimacer, amusant le conseiller par la même occasion :

\- C'est une bonne bouteille. Celui qui me l'a vendu m'a dit que c'était du 70 % d'alcool.

\- Qui te l'a vendu ? ! Tu ne crains pas d'être dénoncé Marcus ? !

\- Aucune chance. Il est muet.

Abby fronça les sourcils, soucieuse pour la réputation mais aussi la vie de son ami qui ajouta :

\- Il est vraiment muet. Physiquement je veux dire. Donc aucune chance qu'il me dénonce, surtout pour une petite bouteille telle que celle-ci.

\- Marcus Kane qui joue les acheteurs de l'ombre.

\- Ça ne sera qu'une fois dans notre vie.

Son regard posé sur le grand brun, elle sembla poser le pour et le contre face à son collègue mais avant tout ami et reprit une gorgée, comme pour lui signifier que c'était exceptionnel.

Et elle en avait besoin. C'était un fait.

\- Tu vas finir par me dire ce qui te préoccupe ces derniers temps ou je dois te laisser boire encore un peu ?

\- Tu vas boire avec moi. Hors de question que je sois la seule saoule.

Elle lui tendit la bouteille, qu'elle secoua légèrement pour lui prouver son insistance et il finit par abdiquer, en prenant une longue gorgée qui lui brûla la gorge, fermant les yeux avec férocité devant une Abby qui apprécié le spectacle de son ami.

Tous deux assis contre le hublot des appartements de Kane, ils ressemblaient à deux amis noyant leurs souffrances dans une bouteille de gnôle fermenté et bien trop forte pour le commun des mortels.

\- C'est pour Jake que je me fais du souci.

Elle resta un moment silencieuse avant de poursuivre :

\- Il rentre tard le soir et se lève souvent la nuit pour s'aventurer je-ne-sais-où dans l'Arche et cela depuis plusieurs semaines. Je n'ai aucune idée de ce qu'il trame derrière mon dos mais je n'aime pas cela. Et dès que j'entame la conversation, il se renferme sur lui-même ou quitte la pièce, silencieux.

\- Tu penses qu'il a une aventure avec une autre femme ?

Abby tourna la tête en direction de Marcus, fronçant les sourcils comme s'il venait de dire une sottise et le laissa boire une gorgée avant de s'en saisir, l'imitant ainsi avant de répondre :

\- Jake n'est pas comme ça… Je pense que c'est plus complexe…

\- Si tu veux, j'irai lui parler demain.

\- Toi ? ! Lui parler ? ! Il a envie de te tuer depuis la première fois qu'il a croisé ta route alors pour ta sécurité, je te prierai de rester mon ami et mon confident.

En disant ces quelques mots, elle posa sa tête tout contre son épaule, ce qui surprit quelque peu Marcus qui jeta un long regard sur la jeune femme avant de reprendre une gorgée d'alcool :

\- Pourquoi l'avoir choisi lui ?

À peine ces quelques mots étaient sortis de sa bouche, que Marcus regretta ses paroles et d'autant plus lorsque Abby releva la tête pour l'observer un long moment, durant lequel, Kane craignait qu'elle ne s'en aille soudainement mais elle reposa finalement sa tête tout contre son épaule après avoir avalé une longue gorgée de gnôle :

\- Parce que je voyais en lui, un père de famille et un mari aimant….

\- Et c'est ce que tu as eu et toujours voulu.

\- Pas tout ce que j'ai voulu…

Abby se recula légèrement, posant sa main sur le visage de Marcus, qui n'osait bouger et qui l'observa, silencieusement avant de fermer les yeux lorsqu'il sentit ses lèvres se poser sur les siennes… Il posa l'une de ses mains sur son visage, l'attirant un peu plus à lui, approfondissant le baiser, transmettant toute l'envie qu'il avait pour elle, tout ce qu'il éprouvait pour elle et qui s'était tu tout ce temps. Il la laissa prendre place au-dessus de lui, la laissant prendre les commandes de cette nuit où ils étaient seuls, tous les deux… Aucun d'eux deux ne voulaient que ce moment si précieux ne s'arrêtent mais ce n'était en rien le souhait du destin qui décida d'intervenir à sa façon :

\- Conseiller Kane ? ! Vous êtes là ? !

Marcus retira ses lèvres de celle d'Abby, posant sa tête tout contre le hublot de ses appartements alors qu'Abby appuya son front contre l'épaule du grand brun, poussant tous deux un long soupir avant que l'inconnu ne frappe une fois encore contre la porte de Kane. La doctoresse se décala pour laisser Kane se lever, ouvrant légèrement la porte tout en refrénant la colère qu'il éprouvait à l'égard de ce dernier :

\- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez Blake ? !

\- Une fuite d'air dans la zone de largage. Jaha vous demande immédiatement !

\- J'arrive. Je vous rejoins sur place.

Bellamy acquiesça d'un simple signe de tête et partit d'un pas soutenu alors que Marcus referma la porte sur ce dernier. Il posa alors son sombre regard sur Abby qui venait de se lever, s'approchant lentement du grand brun :

\- Je crois que tu as du travail.

\- Abby… Pour ce soir…

\- On a tout les deux beaucoup bu… Alors on en parlera demain… Si tu veux bien…

Marcus acquiesça silencieusement avant de répondre au dernier baiser que lui offrit Abby avant qu'elle ne disparaisse de son appartement pour rejoindre le sien, où l'attendait patiemment son époux, qui sourit en entendant son épouse rentrer. Il s'approcha de cette dernière, entourant sa taille de ses bras et l'embrassa avant de se reculer légèrement :

\- Tu as bu ? !

\- Oui. Un verre avec la mère de Bellamy.

\- D'accord… Écoute, je voulais m'excuser pour ces derniers jours et mes absences répétées… Mais j'ai beaucoup de travail mais promis, je vais faire un effort.

\- C'est ce que je voulais entendre.

Elle déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes, mais c'était le visage de Marcus qui s'imposa à son esprit à cet instant, le goût de ses lèvres, de ses mains sur sa peau… Mais aussi, de tout ce qu'elle aurait pu perdre en l'espace d'une nuit dans ses bras… Mais ce n'était pas dans ses bras qu'elle devait s'endormir cette nuit mais ceux de son époux qui était blotti tout contre lui et qui l'entraîna jusque dans la pièce voisine, s'asseyant avant qu'Abby ne prenne place à la califourchon sur lui…

Son corps vibrait au contact du sien, frissonnant à chacune de ses caresses, de ses baisers sur sa peau alors qu'elle cherchait à reprendre possession de ses lèvres si douces, blottissant un peu plus son corps contre le sien dans l'obscurité de ses appartements et n'ayant pour seuls témoins, les étoiles. À califourchon sur lui, elle pouvait sentir tout contre elle, l'envie qu'il éprouvait uniquement pour elle en cet instant si précieux. Elle laissa ses mains se perdre dans ses cheveux pour finir dans sa nuque contre laquelle, elle appuya afin d'approfondir ce baiser où leurs langues se rencontraient, gémissant de bien-être sous cette douce étreinte. Elle sourit tout contre ses lèvres en sentant ses mains se saisirent de son haut qu'il lui retira avec lenteur, ne lâchant sa bouche qu'au dernier moment, comme par crainte que ce précieux instant ne s'envole si jamais il s'éloignait trop longtemps de ses lèvres. Lèvres qu'il quitta finalement pour venir s'aventurer dans son cou, puis jusqu'à sa poitrine alors qu'elle se cabra comme pour s'offrir à lui, et à lui seule cette nuit… Rattrapant ainsi ses nuits d'absences où ils n'étaient pas à ses côtés mais aussi, tentant d'oublier l'homme qu'elle venait de quitter et que son coeur désirait tant… Malgré elle…


End file.
